oceansofedenfandomcom-20200213-history
Sev
Name: Sev Ornil Age: 31 years Gender: Male Race: Kah'Saun (Highland) Appearance: Sev stands 6'3", weighs somewhere between 215-235lbs (naked, and depending on season), and has a sleek dragonoid physique, trim yet athleticly muscular... normal for his species. He has three dark orange eyes (his third eye is a bit smaller, and has no visible pupil), while his mane is silverwhite, with sharp, steel colored spines poking out. His hide is a pale golden yellow, and his striped markings (down spine from shoulders to tail's tip, and across the lower portions of his limbs) are a dark, rusty copper, with thin black highlights... those up near the back of his neck and shoulders leaving darker marks through his thick manefur. Ears are large and expressive and battish, and though he doesn't have wings, battish or otherwise, he has a secondary set of arms under his primary forelimbs... they are shorter and smaller than his primary arms, with only three non-opposed, clawed digits. Normally, these limbs are folded against his chest and hidden under his clothing. Being the cautious sort, he hasn't yet earned any distictive scars, mostly due to a lack of distictive injuries, and to his species' well endowed healing abilities. Sev's legs are digitigrade, four toes and a dewclaw on the inside of each foot. Hands have five digits, though his pinky fingers are rather small, though not quite vestigal. More useful for grooming than anything else, due to a longer, more curved claw than his other digits. When heading somewhere, he tends to have a more relaxed, leaned forwards pace... efficient and purposeful. When in casual social situations, he tends to stand fully upright, if not leaned back a bit, his flexible tail allowing him to keep balance. Yes, a swagger to his moves, if you will. His clothing is for protection while he rides his air skimmer bike, and for socially related reasons (keeping his second set of arms a surprise... you know, bit of an ace-in-the-hole... oh, and for the pockets)... not for modesty. After all, he has nothing to be modest about! Having a third eyelid... nictating membranes... he really has no reason to wear goggles, and doesn't much care for helmets, even one's properly made to fit his noggin. Besides, his head is pretty hard, anyway. His bones, very hard to break. Oh, yes, clothing! He prefers loose-fit pants that don't go very far past his knees, thick, snug (but not too snug) shirts, designed to accomodate his secondary arms... to hide them, yet allow their use when he wishes. Over this, he wears a vest with many pockets, a belt with many pouches, and a very sturdy greatcoat, cut to accomodate his tail, yet short enough not to foul or fry on his air skimmer's mechanicals. Under all of this, he wears... well, armored underwear, if you will, just in case. He favors olive drab and kaki, with a bit of dark gray, for contrast. Nothing flashy. On his belt, the pouches hold his valuables, first-aid kit, spare oil-charged cylinders for his pulsegun, various odds and ends, a pair of folding knives, a fixed-blade tanto-variant knife, and a simple, rugged, compact pulsepistol, fueled by presurized oil-cylinders (bears some resemblence to a Babylon 5 PPG, with pretty much the same performance parameters, something he brought from Home). Sev wears no shoes, ever, not even on his air skimmer, though he does wear heavy ankle (and tail) bracers/greaves. Never any gloves, though. Personality: Free spirited, and an incurable romantic at heart... a wanderer who found his way to Orone, and decided to set up shop. Sev is easygoing, friendly to a fault, but not foolish... not naive. In fact, very savy. Holds no grudges, but won't allow fools to mess with his life and freedom. Not lazy, but not above a bit of underhanded work, so long as no one gets hurt in the dealings... neat and tidy, he doesn't like dealing with the mess. No, not that he isn't a risk-taker, just that he's a calculated risk-taker, and if he feels a venture is a fool's errand, he won't hesitate to say so. He also won't hesitate to defend himself... or to defend a lady's honor, even while he's attempting to "charm her up". Remember, incurable romantic, and not too fussy about species, either! Sev is also a voyeur, of sorts. A people watcher, ever curious, no respector of privacy. A collector of experiences, if you will, always up for something new and different. Always the optimist on the outside, but ever aware of reality on the inside, Sev remains open to possibilities, ever guards his freedom, even when risking the law, yet is loyal to his friends, to those he has learned to trust with his life. He exudes confidence, enjoys games, is willing to try any food or drink, loves company and music and dance and hot baths and fresh air and sunshine and warm weather, isn't too wild about clouds, rain or cold, and likes to be scratched behind his ears. Respects beautiful things, loves to tinker with machinery (and is very good at it, too), loves to ride and to fly and, really, loves to be in high places... no real phobias, and very few things make him feel uncomfortable. Occupation: Ship's... ummm, would they have need of a librarian/data/whatever position? I was thinking he could be the Ship's engineer, but I don't think he has quite the level of skill needed for such a new ship. If you can think of a better place to put him, feel free to make suggestions. Strengths: Sev is skilled with both his knives and his pulsegun, and he knows how to "take care" of himself. Even with just tooth and claw. He's an opportunistic fighter, when necessary, able to rapidly adapt, and use things in his local environment to his advantage. And not above fighting dirty, in order to survive. Even though he prefers to avoid conflict. Though Sev's species are techno, not magic users, their third eye has the odd ability to see the supernatural... the normally hidden spiritual plane of existance. In other words, he can see dead people, amongst other things. Has the ability to see supernatural forces. However, though this characteristic of his species has given them a very intimate base for their belief system, Sev... well, he left his family and hit the road due to "Religious Differences"... yeah, his father is a preacher, a Seer, to be more precise. A person who provides spiritual guidence to the people. But his son Sev saw things from a different angle, "worshipped" other things, and has wandered to the beat of his own drummer for some time now. Anyhow... ... that's pretty much it. Other than having the strength, agility, speed and endurance... hawkish eyesight, sensative ears and nose, unusually rugged bones... and healing factors... all the factors normal to his kind... Sev is not all that remarkable or unusual, just a slight bit eccentric for one his age. Weaknesses: Sev has a weakness for beautiful things... female or otherwise. He can waste valuable time staring at a sunrise or sunset, be distracted by some shiny thing that catches his eye in a shop window or on the street, and he tends to pursue such things, even if it means certain other things get neglected. Even if the thing he pursues plays "hard to get". Conversely, once he has something, he can be obsessive, to a degree... intently focused, to the exclusion of other tasks, at least for a while. You see, being dragonoid in nature, he tends to be possessive... not to extremes, but still noticeably evident. Threats to his possessions by others can turn his naturally friendly nature hostile, his greatest possession, of course, his own life and freedom. And his home, business and air skimmer. All of these in order of importance. Physically, his greatest weakness is the cold. Kah'Saun are a warm-blooded species, but they thrive in warmer climates, with lots of sunshine, moist or dry. Being of the Highland breed, Sev is a bit more tolerant of cooler weather, but tends to remain secure and warm at home when the weather turns bad... if he must go out in the cold, he bundles up, and tends to rush about, both to be warm and to finish his business as quick as possible. Rain isn't a real problem, but snow very much is! Let's just say, for Sev, cold is very uncomfortable and irritating. Pain, he can take... cold? Brrrrrr! Biography: Born in the droven of Rapse'tet, Sev grew up as most Kah'Saun grew up, though his father worked as one of the few Seers present in this small, rural community, known quite famously for the quality of its Highland nuts and foodgrass seed... not to mention the quality of their livestock. Yes, even though Kah'Saun possessed advanced tech, their Homeworld still retained much of its wilderness. Drovens by nature remained small and widely scattered communities, responsible for the care and protection of their local territories, at most no more than ten thousand strong, more often five thousand individuals or less... counting male, female and offspring. The small droven of Rapse'tet had a population around two thousand strong, focused on the growing of nut-trees, feedgrass and livestock, both for their own use and to sell or trade in surrounding drovens. A pastoral place, a way of life perhaps in contrast to their technical advancements and knowledge of the universe, and their dealings with other worlds beyond their own. Sev grew up in this place, but his eyes... his mind and his imagination... tended to wander. Many times, Evry found his son's mind wandering in his studies, never focused on any one thing. A concerned father, he tried to teach Sev... to instill in him a center, based on their people's beliefs and rituals, but his son seemed to have his eyes and his heart elsewhere, from the time he was very young till his maturation. Yes, Sev worked hard and learned well, but his heart never seemed to be in it. Even Rapse'tet, the droven of his birth, didn't have hold of his heart. As sometimes happened amongst the Kah'Saun, Sev's spirit flew farther than others, touched the stars, and carried his heart to more distant shores. So, soon as he'd come of age, Sev... well, severed ties with his droven and with his Homeworld, and sought a life out in the universe at large, a wanderer from world to world for several years, before he found himself a crewmember position on the SES Spirit of Valor. All the better to see the universe, to boldy go where no Kah'Saun had gone before! Category:Character